La différence avec les autres
by Kelehane et Yuki
Summary: Naruto est une jeune orpheline qui est amoureuse de son professeur. Mais elle à peur que si celui ci venait à apprendre la vérité, il la rejette comme toute les personnes qui l'entourait ou bien serait-il différent? Femnaru. Lemon.


Kikou voici le retour de Kéléhane dans une nouvelle Fic qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Et t'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en pense, hein Vitwoo!^^

Et vous aussi, cela va de soit XD!

Diclaimer: Comme toute les personnes qui sont inscritent sur ce site.

Résumé: Naruto est une une jeune orpheline qui est amoureuse de son professeur. Mais elle à peur que si celui-ci venait à apprendre la vérité, il la rejette comme toute les personnes qui l'entourait ou bien serait-il différent?

Sur ce, Bonne lecture les lecteurs!^^

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur ce petit village nommé Konoha, entraînant des pensées communes à tous les fainéants comme « Je hais ce réveille ! » ou « Encore cinq petites minutes » ou encore « On devrait supprimer le lundi et ne reprendre le travail que le mardi ».

Pourtant, dans un petit appartement, une jeune fille ce leva avec en tête l'espoir et le rêve de se faire reconnaître auprès des habitants, voulant montrer à tous ceux qui un jour l'on regarder de haut, qu'un jour elle serait maire et que tout le monde la respectera. Elle changerais un jour la mentalité de ce village qui n'avait aucun respect pour les orphelins et les personnes vivant dans la misère et cela sembla commun à toute les personnes qui vivait ici, ou presque. A croire qu'il n'avait que un seul cerveau pour tout un village et que les chanceux qui avait réussi à avoir un cerveau qui leur était propre était plus que rare et se comptait sur les doigts d'une seul main.

Cette jeune fille sortit de son lit, partit dans la cuisine et se fit réchauffer un bol de nouille instantané. Après avoir prit son petit déjeuné, elle partit dans la salle de bain pour se laver, s'habiller et montrer à ses cheveux qui était la plus forte.

Une fois prête, elle se regarda dans un miroir. Elle afficha alors une grimace de profond dégoût sur son visage. Elle se trouvait moche, horrible, laide et même affreuse. Bien sur elle était la seul à pensait d'elle comme ça car n'importe qu'elle garçon qui la croiserait dans la rue ne la connaissant pas, vous dirait qu'elle était belle, jolie, mignonne et même magnifique.

Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu unique même les plus précieuses des pierres ne pouvait rivaliser ! Des cheveux blond comme on en voit rarement, d'un jaune éclatant qui faisait mal aux yeux. Trois cicatrices sur chaque joue lui donnait un petit air sauvage car on aurait dit des moustache de chats. Elle portait un tee-shirt orange avec un gilet noir, un jean, simple, et des converse noir.

Elle regarda sa porte d'entrée, sachant que derrière cette porte ce trouvait l'enfer et ou toute les personnes était un suspecté par la jeune fille d'être le diable en personne. Des gens mesquin et blessant, traitant les orphelins comme si il n'était rien. Naruto avait longtemps subit les moqueries des autres tel que « Les gens paie pour adopté une orpheline, t'es un peu comme une pute ! ».

Les enfants qui rester avec elle avait arrêter de la voir, imitant le comportement stupide de leur parents alors que seulement la moitié savait qu'elle était orpheline.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes connaissant son secret qui ne la méprisait pas. Le maire et Iruka, le directeur de l'orphelinat avec qui elle était rester jusqu'à l'année dernière où le jour de ces seize ans, le maire avait dit qu'il n'avait plus de place et que il fallait lui trouver un endroit ou se loger. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit studio condamné ?

Et il y avait Monsieur Uchiwa, son professeur de math, mais lui ne savait pas que elle était orpheline. La plupart des filles de la classe l'aimait parce qu'il était beau et intelligent et son coté froid et mystérieux lui donnait un certain charme. Mais pour Naruto c'était différent pour deux raisons.

La première c'est que alors que tous ses autre profs la prenait pour un cas désespéré, lui continuait à dire qu'il pouvait y arriver, même si c'était plus par fierté que par gentillesse envers elle. Mais elle se souviens de ce jour, glacial, où un groupe de fille lui avait balancer un sceau d'eau dessus, Monsieur Uchiwa lui avait demandé de l'attendre dans la salle de classe qui était chauffée, lui promettant de revenir. Il était revenu dix minute plus tard avec un pull noir sur lequel était dessiné dans le dos un éventail blanc et rouge et lui dit de le mettre pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid et il lui avait même donné !

Et la seconde raison, elle était amoureuse ! Oui amoureuse de son prof si attentionné malgré les apparences. Les autre filles ne voyaient que son aspect extérieure, alors que elle, elle le voyait, en entier, comme il était réellement, avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

Elle se réveilla de ces douces pensées et regarda l'heure. Elle allait être en retard et elle commençait par le cours de Mathématique, donc par monsieur Uchiwa.

Elle courait le plus vite possible pour ne pas être en retard et, heureusement elle rentra dans la classe au moment ou la sonnerie indiquant le début du cours sonnait.

Monsieur Uchiwa, de son prénom Sasuke, regardait la jeune fille qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans son cours et il soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il convoque ses parents pour parler sérieusement avec eux de l'orientation de leur fille. Même si il aimait bien Naruto, il le fallait pour son bien.

Oui, Sasuke aimait beaucoup cette élève, elle était…différente. Elle n'était pas prétentieuse, elle voulait juste qu'on la respecte. Et il avait l'impression que elle le connaissait, pas comme les autres élèves ou ses collègues qui ce contentait de son physique.

-Bon, vas t'assoire que je puisse faire l'appelle et commencer mon cours et tu restera à la sonnerie, j'ai à te parler.

Naruto s'exécuta. Il était rare que monsieur Uchiwa tutoie ses élèves, sauf quand il y avait quelque chose qui l'agaçait et dans ces condition valait mieux ne pas l'énerver.

Pendant le cours Naruto gardait les sourcil froncé. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle ramait pendant les cours, mais là, elle ne pouvait plus. Il faut dire qu'elle ne travaillait pas ses leçons en dehors du lycée car il fallait qu'elle gagne sa vie après tout et pour cela elle travaillait tous les soirs comme serveuse dans un resto et rentrait chez elle que très tôt le matin. Bien sur, personne ne devait être au courant, il en allait de sa réputation. Elle savait que certaine personnes se ferait un plaisir de lui donner des ordre et de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle se fasse licencier !

Naruto pour éviter de continuer à ce faire marcher sur les pieds avait plus d'une fois dut ce battre. Depuis, elle avait acquit de l'expérience et peu de gens osait lui dire ses quatre (fausse)vérité en face. Si jamais quelqu'un était au courant, il s'amuserait à la faire chanter et c'en serait finit de cette réputation si durement gagner.

La sonnerie retentit, faisant des heureux et soupirait les profs qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leurs phrases. Seulement, avec monsieur Uchiwa ce n'était pas pareil ! Lui on l'admirait, le respectait et l'écoutait jusqu'à la fin de son discours. Naruto s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand une voix lui fit faire volte-face.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que je voulait te parler !

-NONNNN ! Quelle idée ! - -'

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Ouai bon d'accord… Vous vouliez me parler de quoi ?

-Je voudrais que tu me donne ton carnet pour que je puisse prendre rendez vous avec tes parents.

-Que…

Les yeux de Naruto piquait, sa vision devenait flou et elle se mis a…transpirer des yeux ? Ah non autant pour moi c'était des larmes.

Sasuke était plus qu'étonné de la voir ainsi il en était perturbé et il en perdu son sang froid pourtant légendaire.

-Ne pleure pas Naruto je ne pense pas dire de mal à tes parents je voulait juste leur demander si vous aviez des problème car je trouve que tu te relâche un peu et tu as l'aire de plus en plus fatigué !

-Mais non je ne suis pas fatigué c'est… euh…

-J'espère que tu n'insinue pas que mon cours est soporifique !

-Euh… ça veut dire quoi soporifique.

-Ca veut dire qui donne envie de dormir, espèce d'inculte !

-CHUI PAS UNE INCULTE.

Sasuke affichait un micro sourire, il sentait la boulette se rapprocher à grand pas.

-Je.. je suis pas une inculte mais… C'est quoi une inculte ?

Personne n'avait encore réussi à faire rire Sasuke, Naruto l'avait déjà fait sourire mais rire, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, non, jamais ! Et pourtant il riait, un petit rire, serte, mais un rire tout de même. Naruto le regardait, l'admirait, le contemplait comme une œuvre d'art. Elle savait que cette œuvre d'art était éphémère, et que bientôt monsieur Uchiwa reprendrait son visage impassible et froid. Le comparer à une œuvre oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle, une sculpture sur glace.

-Bon Naruto c'est quoi le problème avec tes parents ?

-Ils… Ne peuvent pas venir…

-Bien alors je vais aller les voir si c'est ça le problème.

-Nan mais… vous ne savait pas où j'habite !

-Hmm

-Bon bin… Au revoir.

Naruto courait dans les couloirs. Elle savait parfaitement que monsieur Uchiwa n'en avait pas terminé avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette. Non. Pas lui !

Une fois rentrée chez elle Naruto se servit un grand verre d'eau. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un à la porte. Elle posa son verre et partit ouvrir à la personne en pensent qu'il s'agissait d'Iruka qui voulait certainement l'inviter à Ichiraku. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva torse à nez(c'est qu'il était grand monsieur Uchiwa !)avec son professeur préféré.

Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais Sasuke mis son pied dans l'entrebâillement et se fit réduire les orteils en charpies par Naruto qui, apparemment, ne voulait vraiment pas de lui ici. Il poussa la porte d'une seul main et sa pauvre élève ne pu rien faire pour lui résister. Il entra sans gêne et s'assit sur une chaise . Naruto marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais Sasuke n'y compris rien du tout, même pas les trois quart.

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Il travail jusque trèèèèèèès tard le soir je crois qu'il ne rentre qu'à minuit.

Naruto ce calma. Elle ne risquait plus rien, il ne sera pas au courant. Elle prit son verre d'eau et se remit à boire, fière d'elle.

-Bien, dans ce cas cela ne te dérange pas si je les attends ?

Naruto recrachait tout le liquide sur son professeur et le regardait avec de grand yeux rond et ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau en train de mourir asphyxié.

Sasuke regarda ses vêtements. Naruto se mit à paniquer et à parler à toute vitesse en lançant des phrases.

-Non vous ne pouvait pas les attendre. Attendez je vais vous chercher de quoi vous changer. En faite je ne suis même pas sur qu'il rentre. Heureusement que j'ai gardé le pull que vous m'aviez donné. Mais si vous voulez je leur transmettrait le message. Ne bougez pas je vais le chercher.

Naruto se mit à courir dans tout les sens, rentra dans sa chambre et tomba. Sasuke se mit à courir vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Et heureusement, rien de cassé mais… oulala le bordel, lui qui était d'un naturel maniaque sur les bord fut surpris de voir que Naruto était aussi bordélique au possible. Naruto se releva, se gratta l'arrière de la tête gênée. Elle ouvrit son armoire. Tous les vêtements étaient mit en boule n'importe comment et entassés. Sasuke vu, dans un coin, un pull noir qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille puisque un jour il lui avait appartenu, il était bien plié et semblait propre et lavé. Elle le prit, presque religieusement et le tendit en baissant la tête.

-Tenez monsieur.

-Merci Naruto. Et s'il te plait Naruto, tutoies moi et appelle moi Sasuke au moins en dehors des cours.

Sasuke, son nom résonnait comme les appelles de la montagne qui nous sont rendu en écho. Tutoyer l'homme s'en doute le plus désiré, le fantasme de ces damoiselle et même de ces damoiseaux. Naruto se sentit viré au rouge.

-Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

-Oui.

Soudain Naruto, lorsqu'elle entendit la serrure de la salle d'eau en question se rappela avoir laisser son soutif sur le rebord du lavabo… ou peut-être sur le rebord de la baignoire ?

Elle força donc la porte, qui n'était déjà pas très solide et vu, THE Sasuke Uchiwa torse nu devant elle et ses joues reprirent la teinte rouge pompier d'il y a deux minutes.

-Naruto ?

-Dé..Désolé je… hum… elle regarda à droite et à gauche cherchant son soutient gorge et plus particulièrement à fuir le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit lui aussi à regarder à droite et à gauche pour trouver ce que cherchait Naruto. Une légère teinte rosé sur les joues, il attrapa la…chose en question et la tendit à une Naruto déboussolée et écarlate.

Sur le coup de la gêne la main de Naruto atterrit toute seule sur la joue de Sasuke. Puis, quand elle s'en rendit compte elle mit une main sur sa bouche grande ouverte. Mais que venait-elle de faire encore ? Elle venait juste de donner une claque au plus beau mec de l'univers. Le fantasme de l'intégralité du lycée venait de se prendre une baffe par une orpheline de bas étage.

-Je…je… je suis vraiment désolé !

-C'est rien ne t'en fais pas c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas.

Décidément elle avait vraiment la poisse.

-Je vous laisse vous changer je vais dans ma cuisine, je passe un coup de fil.

Naruto partit donc passer son coup de fil. Elle allait devoir prendre son seul jour de congé dans l'année car comme elle était mineur, elle n'avait pas le droit de travailler dans ce restaurant, le patron(_qui n'engager pas lui même les employés et qui ne venait au resto qu'une fois tout les trois mois)_refusait de faire engager les mineur ou les filles de tout juste dix huit ans et si Sasuke était au courant, elle craignait le pire si jamais il venait à connaître le patron en question.

Quand Sasuke vint la rejoindre elle était justement en train de raccrocher. Sasuke se prit une chaise et posa son beau petit derrière dessus, comme le ferait une personne normalement constitué.

-Euh vous… hum… tu compte vraiment les attendre ?

-Oui.

Voilà qui était dit. Cette réponse était claire, net et sans bavure.

-Jnépadeparen.

-De quoi ?

-Jsuiophline.

-Naruto je comprend rien.

-JE N'AI PAS DE PARENTS JE SUIS ORPHELINE ! VAS Y MOQUE TOI !

-Naruto.

-JE M'EN FOU DE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ TOUS !

-Naruto.

-OUAI JE SAIS VOUS ÊTES COMME LES AUTRES VOUS PENSEZ QUE COMME ON PAIE POUR ADOPTER JE SUIS COMME UNE PUTE !

-Na-ru-to.

-JE M'EN FOU DE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ !

Sasuke sentit que son sang tapait contre sa tempe. C'est qu'elle commençait à lui taper sur le système comme personnes la petite Naruto ! Il attrapa le visage de Naruto le rapprocha du sien, colla son front contre celui de Naruto et plongea ses yeux noir corbeau dans l'océan aussi profond et azure soient-ils. Et d'une voix calme et posé il lui dit :

-Naruto je suis orphelin.

Cela eu un effet immédiat et calma la jeune fille qui repris ses esprits. Esprits qui repartirent dans un nouveau délire. Sasuke, l'homme qu'elle aimait ce tenait, là, devant elle, chez elle, son front contre le sien, son regard dans le sien, leur souffle se mélangeant dans une parfaite harmonie.

-Rappelle moi Naruto que disais tu il y a deux secondes sur les orphelins.

Naruto ne pouvait répondre même si son visage s'était éloigné, que son regard s'était détourné, que sa respiration avait cessé, ses joues et son front continuaient de la brûler à l'endroit où Sasuke l'avait attrapée. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-elle en train de rougir ou de faire une allergie ?

-Euh…

Sasuke soupira. Lui qui croyait que Naruto était différente des autres filles, il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond en plus !

-Je…

Naruto sauta au coup de Sasuke et se mis à pleuré toute les larmes de son corps. Sasuke ne pensait vraiment pas voir Naruto pleurer autant dans une journée, il pensait même que la phrase « Naruto Uzumaki pleure » n'était qu'une phrase dépourvu de sens qui ne pouvait faire partit du langage humain.

-Je.. je savais que vous étiez différent !

Sasuke fut surpris. Cette fille avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états, elle arrivait à lui arracher des sourires, à le faire rougir, à l'agacer et maintenant voilà qu'il se sentait mal de l'avoir rabaissé au rang de poufiasse qui ne faisait même pas attention au mental des gens et qui se serais marié avec n'importe qui du jour au lendemain du moment qu'il avait un jolie visage, une bonne carrure et un beau petit cul !

-Naruto.

Elle s'écarta vivement et s'excusa de s'être laisser emporter.

-Mais non c'est juste que je t'ai dit de me tutoyer.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise, mais elle fut encore plus surprise lorsque le beau brun lui attrapa le bras, la tira vers lui, mettant sa tête dans son cou, lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit qu'elle avait le droit de pleurer. Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant ? Oui mais si s'était le cas, pourquoi seulement maintenant ? A cause de ces grand bras protecteur qui la serraient ? A cause de ces grandes mains qui lui caressaient les cheveux qui se voulaient rassurantes ? A cause de cette odeur enivrante qui l'envahissait ? Ou tout simplement parce que c'était lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, professeur de Math, bombe atomique, beau gosse le plus beau gosse des beau gosse, the king of the king of the beauté fatal qu'elle réagissait comme ça ?

Oui, c'est vrai cette fille avait le don de le mettre dans tout ses états mais cela semblais réciproque. Il se sentait bien, Sasuke avait déjà eu des petites amies, tout de même à son age, mais jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite et aussi fort que lorsqu'il était avec Naruto. Oui il avait déjà ressentit des battement de cœur un peu plus fort ou un peu plus rapide avec d'autres filles. Avec Naruto son cœur se réchauffait quand elle riait ou souriait tout simplement, il était douloureux quand elle se battait ou se faisait insulter et maintenant Sasuke soufrait, c'était une véritable torture que de voir sa petite protégée au yeux azure se retrouver à pleurnicher dans ses bras.

Naruto se décolla lentement du torse de son « prince charmant » et força un sourire avec toutes ses belle dent brossées matin, midi, soir et lorsqu'elle grignotait, elles y avaient encore le droit.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui merci et … désolé.

-Non ne t'excuse pas Naruto je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que ça t'a soulagé.

-Oui, oui merci.

Le ventre de Naruto se mit à gargouiller. Elle regarda son prof, les joues rosie et lui demanda si il voulait mangeait quelque chose. Se retenant de sourire une fois de plus dans la journée, Sasuke accepta. Naruto ouvrit le frigo.

-Alors en nouille instantané j'ai : au port grillé, au saumon, au bambou machin truc, au beuf, au...

-STOP ! Tu ne mange que des nouilles instantanées ou quoi !

-Bah oui !

La réponse était simple et il fallait vraiment être un abrutit pour ne pas avoir compris. Et pourtant…

-Pardon.

-Oui je ne mange que des nouilles parce que c'est pas avec la pension de 100 euros par mois et de 700 euros par mois de mon travail minable que je peux me permettre des folies.

-Ton travail ?

Aïe la gaffe. Alors ça, ça allait tourné au vinaigre, elle le sentait gros comme une patate.

-Naruuuutoooo…. Quel travail ?

-Euh bon on mange parce que c'est pas pour dire mais je commence vraiment à avoir la dalle moi !

-NARUTO.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

Elle fit de doux petit yeux, battant des cils a toutes vitesse comme les ailes d'un papillon. Sasuke ne put résister au célèbre Cocker Eyes de Naruto.

-Bon Naruto, elle arrive ses nouilles au bambou machin truc ?

Naruto lui fit à nouveau un grand sourire plein de dents. Elle mit la nourriture au micro onde, servit Sasuke et se mit à dévorer son plat. Sasuke haussa les sourcils, jamais il n'avait vu une fille aussi… goinfre de toute sa vie. Elle le mettait où tout ça ? Naruto sentit son regard pesant sur elle qu'une fois après avoir tout avalé et le questionna du regard après avoir daigné lever les yeux vers lui.

-T'aime pas ?

-Euh… si, si.

Naruto se leva de table pour aller se brosser les dents et quand elle revint, Sasuke avait fini de manger, la table débarrassé et il était même en train de faire la vaisselle. C'était vraiment l'homme parfait.

A cette pensé Naruto se mit une claque mental monumental.

-Dit Naruto, tu fais quoi de tes journées.

-Eh bien le lundi, le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi, je vais à l'école, je rentre manger, me changer, me brosser les dents, partir au travail et suivant si j'en ai la force et le courage, je rentre faire mes devoirs ou je vais me coucher.

-C'est pour ça que tu es fatigué et que tes notes chutes.

-Oui. Sinon le mercredi et le week-end sont mes journées préférées !

-… ?

-Je ne travaille pas, alors je vais faire mes courses le mercredi et sur le chemin je regarde ma… « bouée de sauvetage » en quelque sorte. Et je passe devant le week end juste pour le plaisir.

-…

-C'est une grande et magnifique maison pas très loin d'ici. Je rêve d'y vivre ou même de la visité seulement. Viens, je t'emmène et je te la montre.

Naruto attrapa un torchon, sortit les mains de Sasuke de l'eau, les essuya même sous le regard plus que surpris du beau brun. Elle attrapa ses clefs, prit la main de Sasuke et ils partirent tout les deux main dans la main. Elle courait très vite mais Sasuke arrivait facilement à la suivre. Pour un Uchiwa tel que lui ce n'était qu'une promenade de santé, rien d'autre. Arrivé devant la « bouée de sauvetage », Naruto était toute essoufflée et Sasuke regardait juste la maison avec le plus grand étonnement.

-C'est cette maison là ?

-Oui… C'est…elle…

Naruto avait la respiration saccadée et avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle tenait encore la main de Sasuke bizarrement, cela n'aida pas son cœur à se calmer.

-Oups… pardon.

-Arrête de t'excuser Naruto, tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise.

-A oui, pardon, excuse moi ! Arg pardon, hiiii j'arrête.

Sasuke soupira. Cette fille finirait pas le rendre fou un jour ou l'autre.

-Bon Sasuke je vais rentrer chez moi j'avais pas vu l'heure mais il faut que je rentre, pour mon seul jour de congé de l'année, je ferait mieux de faire mes devoirs et ça me fera quelques heures de colle en moins. Au revoir et à demain… Monsieur Uchiwa.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil à son professeur qui laissa une fois de plus un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Geste que Naruto regretta une fois rentrer chez elle. C'était décidé, elle l'éviterait toute la journée, seul problème à part sécher les cours, aucune solution ne lui traversa l'esprit et elle refusait de sécher. Pourquoi la vie lui en voulait- elle à ce point ? POURQUOI T-T ?

Le lendemain tout se passa très bien, ils firent tout les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant leurs cœurs hurlaient de douleur chaque fois que l'autre posait le regard sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis vint le mercredi. Naruto se leva tard, se prépara, mangea et partit faire ses courses. Elle acheta des ramens et du lait, et comme d'habitude, elle ne regarda pas la date de péremption et en pris un qui était périmé. Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta devant la fameuse maison. Et là… qui sortit de la maison ? Monsieur Uchiwa !

-Que…

-Tient bonjour Naruto, elle te plait ma maison ?

-Euh…

Sasuke pouffa de rire à la vue du visage abasourdit de Naruto.

-Bon aller, je te dois un repas, vient, je te fais visiter la maison.

-Mais… ça ne dérangera pas ta femme et tes enfants.

-Bin, ça les dérangeraient si seulement j'en avais.

-Tu habite seul dans une maison aussi grande ?

-Euh… bah… Ouai.

-Wouaaaaa, la vache!

-Merci Naruto, je prend ça pour un compliment. Bon tu rentres.

Naruto entra donc dans la maison de Sasuke, posa ses courses dans la cuisine aussi grande que son studio et partit à la rencontre des domestiques. Elle remarqua aussi le regard noir de Sakura, la femme de ménage, qui l'aurait fusillé sur place si le bon dieu le lui aurait permit. Elle commença la visite guidé en compagnie de Sasuke. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Sasuke. Quand elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, Kiba qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris était le garde du corps de Sasuke se jeta sur elle.

-Je ne te laisserais pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec mon maître sale traîné. Sasuke est à moi ! C'est moi qui le protège et pas toi !

Sasuke attrapa Kiba et le tira en arrière.

-Ca suffit Kiba, arrête ça immédiatement !

-Laisse… c'est… pas grave Sasuke.

Sasuke regarda Naruto. Kiba l'avait frappé à l'arcade et l'avait ruait de coup dans le ventre et dans les cotes et pourtant elle avait réussi à se relever.

-Kiba, va me chercher la trousse de secoure et toi Naruto assis-toi sur mon lit je vais regarder tout cela de plus près.

-Non c'est bon Sasuke je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Kiba tu te grouille et Naruto je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demander si ça te plaisait ou non alors tu fais ce que je te dis et plus vite que ça si tu ne veux pas que je me mette en colère.

Naruto ne répliqua rien, elle n'avait nullement envie de le mettre en colère. Parce que elle était jeune et avait encore toute la vie devant elle.

Kiba sortit de la pièce en sortant toute sorte d'insulte presque inaudible. Naruto ne s'y formalisa pas et faisait plus attention au visage de Sasuke qui était à genoux devant elle, qui regardait sa blessure à l'arcade et qui passait un mouchoir pour que le sang s'arrête de couler. Naruto sentit les long et fin doigts qui s'étaient doucement poser sur sa joue pour lui faire légèrement tourner la tête pour la voir un peu mieux. Dans un geste non contrôlé, elle mis sa main sur celle de Sasuke et la colla un peu plus sur sa joue. Sasuke la regarda alors dans les yeux. Il y vu de la reconnaissance et si il ne se trompait pas, il cru même y voir de l'amour.

-Merci.

Naruto l'avait presque chuchoté de peur de brisé cette instant qui ne se reproduirais pas avant la saint glinglin. Sasuke lui dans cette ambiance ne put empêcher de rapprocher son visage toujours plus de celui de Naruto sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Naruto ferma ses yeux et lorsqu'il fut clos, de douce lèvre se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser se stoppa et ils se plongèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre.

-Naruto, si…si je commence je n'arriverais plus m'arrêter.

-Alors ne t'arrête pas.

Naruto remit ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui détacha les couettes de Naruto, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ces long cheveux soyeux.

Naruto avait du mal à respirer et elle retenait son souffle lorsque Sasuke se releva et se pencha sur elle l'obligeant à se coucher sur le lit. Elle caressait avec sa langue les lèvres de Sasuke qui entrouvrit la bouche et prit le contrôle du baiser. Naruto et Sasuke ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les battement de leurs cœurs, ni les mouvement amoureux et sauvage de leurs langues, ni même leurs mains qui se baladaient et qui brûlaient la peau de l'autre.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Le beau brun se retourna et se leva pour voir Kiba qui allait sûrement tuer Naruto si jamais personne ne l'arrêtait. Il sauta sur elle comme un clebs le ferait. Sasuke avait toujours sus les sentiments que ressentait son garde du corps à son égard et s'était toujours efforcé de les ignorer pour ne pas qu'il y ai de mal entendu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le genre. Sasuke attrapa Kiba par le bras et l'envoya se percuter contre le mur puis il l'attrapa d'une mains au cou en le menaçant de l'étrangler.

-Touche encore UNE seul fois à Naruto et je te jure que je te broie les cordes vocales. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

La jeune fille était impressionné, voilà à quoi ressemblait le professeur de Math énervé. Ok alors à partir de maintenant c'est sur, elle n'aura que des bonne note en math.

-Bi…bien maitre.

-Pff il faut qu'elle arrête de jouer les saintes nitouche et sortir de la maison ta petite protégé, surtout si jamais elle ne veut pas que je dévoile tout.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la femme de ménage.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Sakura ?

-Et bien ta très chère élève travail au Mikotoresto.

-Co…comment tu sais ça.

-Quoi Naruto ? Tu travail là bas ?

-Euh… j'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin de cette argent !

-Mais tu es mineur, comment à tu pus…te faire engager.

- Ca maître Sasuke je ne vois que une seule solution, avoue, t'a couché avec Suigetsu.

-Quoi, jamais de la vie.

-Arrête de mentir et avoue !

-Mais je ne mens pas ! Sasuke dis moi que tu me crois toi au moins !

-Euh…

Naruto le fixa. Elle suppliait le monde que Sasuke réponde mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et Naruto partit de chez lui, laissant ses courses en plan dans la cuisine. Sasuke n'avait même pas tenté de la rattraper. Il se sentait mal, c'était ça tombé vraiment amoureux d'une personne. Eh bah c'était trop nul ! Il ne mangea rien et ne fit rien d'autre que de repenser au visage de Naruto, la sensation de la rencontre entre leurs lèvres, leurs peau, leurs yeux… Il était tellement énervé qu'il avait téléphoné à Suigetsu l'avait viré et lui avait même dit de fermer le restaurant jusqu'à se qu'il trouve une personne assez compétente pour le remplacer. Il ne lui avait donné aucune explication, et ne lui en avait demandé aucune en rapport avec Naruto.

Il ne vit pas Naruto le Jeudi, normal, après ça, il fallait s'y attendre. Pourtant le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là le lendemain l'étonna. Jamais Naruto dans toute sa scolarité, d'après son dossier, n'avait était absente. Il attendrait Samedi pour lui rendre visite, lui faire la leçon du « ce n'est pas bien de sécher » et rentrerait chez lui après un « je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne m'en veux pas serrons nous la main». Sauf que le Samedi en question il n'en eu pas le courage et se dit que le dimanche serait un meilleur jour, enfin… il l'espérait… Et puis, Naruto aurait s'en doute digéré les évènements passé. Et mais… il disait cela comme si c'était elle la victime, n'importe quoi ! C'était lui la victime trahit par la belle blonde qui avait oser coucher avec Suigetsu ! Seul problème, est-ce-que elle l'avait vraiment fait ? Suigetsu sortait avec Jugoo et donc il était gay et si il se rappelais bien Naruto, elle, était une fille. Merde ! Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à cette histoire toute la semaine et il n'avait même pas remarqué ce détail ? Il pensait que c'était surtout à cause des coup vache que Suigetsu lui faisait. Il savait depuis longtemps que Suigetsu l'arnaquait de 800 voir 900 euros de temps à autre pour arrondire ses fin de mois, donc il n'avait jamais rien dit.

Le dimanche après midi il partit donc voir Naruto comme il se l'était dit mas bizarrement c'était plus facile à dire que à faire. Et si elle ne lui ouvrait pas ou qu'elle le tapait ? Quoi que il aurait bien mérité cette gifle même si il ne l'avouerait jamais pour tout l'or du monde. Il frappa à la porte, aucune réponse. Il se remit donc à frapper. Toujours aucune réponse. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Sa…sasuke ?

Naruto était là devant lui. Elle semblait dans un piteux état. Elle tremblait comme une enfant apeuré, avait les yeux mi-clos et c'est tout juste si elle tenait sur ses jambes. Il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que se sois qu'il vit Naruto s'effondrer devant lui, à bout de force.

_Naruto ça va? NARUTO !

Demeurant sans réponse Sasuke attrapa son portable appela un de ses amis qui étrait médecin.

-Allô ?

-Oui Neji ? C'est Sasuke.

-Oui Sasuke, que t'arrive t-il ?

-J'ai une patiente pour toi, retrouve moi chez moi dans moins de 10minutes !

-Mais on est dimanche, elle peut pas attendre ?

-Non elle ne peut pas alors ramène tes fesses chez moi et je te paie en liquide et je te laisserais même un pourboire !

-Oula… Sasuke Uchiwa, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa s'énerve. Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde la fille qui t'a mis dans cette état ! J'arrive !

Sasuke raccrocha et porta Naruto jusqu'à chez lui. Heureusement qu'il était musclé.

-Maitre Uchiwa Monsieur Hyuuga vous… Qu'est qu'elle fait là ?

Sakura eu le droit au regard qui tue et s'écarta semblant effrayé. Il y avait longtemps que monsieur Uchiwa ne montrait plus aucun sentiment et là tout était en train de resurgir. Pourquoi cette fille avait elle une telle influence sur lui ? Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire déposer les armes ! Cette filles devait vraiment avoir un don !

Sasuke posa Naruto sur son lit et attendit le plus calmement possible le diagnostique de Neji. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre que sa vie n'était pas en danger, qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos pendant une bonne semaine et que comme elle ne mangeait pas, il fallait que Sasuke la surveille.

Sasuke resta donc à son chevet toute la nuit et la sermonna quand elle se réveilla.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

-J'ai pas ton numéro et en plus je t'en veut toujours !

-Pourquoi tu ne mangeais pas ?

-Parce que j'ai laissé mes courses chez toi, que j'ai pas une paie de ministre, que je n'ai même plus de travail et que comme je te fais la gueule, hors de question que je te demande quoi que ce soit !

-Tu passe la semaine ici.

-Non merci.

-Ce n'était ni une question ni une proposition, c'est un ordre et si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis ! C'est claire ?

-…

-Ca par contre c'était une question !

-Oui !

Naruto ne savait pas trop se qu'elle faisait, elle était un peu perdu et ses sentiments ne cessait de la trahir. Pourquoi l'aimait elle à ce point ? Pour souffrire plus ? Non merci, sans façon elle se passerait volontiers de cette souffrance !

La nuit elle se réveilla violemment après un sombre cauchemar. Elle avait du mal à respirait, elle avait chaud, elle avait peur, elle pleurait et tremblait. Elle sentait une main sur son front et regarda le propriétaire qui n'était autre que Sasuke.

-Ca va Naruto ?

La jeune fille fit oui d'un signe lent de la tête mais lorsque Sasuke s'apprêta à sortir de la piece, elle l'attrapa par le bas du t-shirt et lui demanda de rester près d'elle. Le professeur se coucha donc à ses coté et la prit dans ses bras pour lui montrait que personne ne lui ferait de mal, qu'il la protégé.

Le lendemain elle était seul, Sasuke était partit travailler et les domestique s'était occupé d'elle. Le soir elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Sassuke qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris corrigeait des copies. Et la semaine se déroula donc ainsi. Très peu de parole, beaucoup de regard et tant de confusion et de sentiments réciproque. Puis arriva le Samedi soir.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui Naruto.

-Je pense que je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je me sens mieux. Merci de ton hospitalité.

-De rien.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et partit récupérer ses affaires que Sasuke avait été cherchait chez elle pour que elle ai tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était entrain de fermer sa valise quand Sasuke l'interpela.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fais confiance.

-…

-Naruto, je suis sincère ! J'était perdu dans mes pensée, le baiser m'avait brouillé les esprits, j'arrivas plus à réfléchir. Excuse moi.

Naruto se retourna et embrassa Sasuke qui répondit au baiser sans qu'elle est eu besoin de le supplier. Il la jeta presque sur le lit et étouffa le cris de douleur de Naruto dans un baiser des plus langoureux. Il remontait ses mains le long des fines cuisses de Naruto la faisant se cabrer sous ce simple contacte. Lorsqu'il arriva à la braguette du jean que portait la jeune fille, d'un coup de main habile et expérimentait il envoya le pantalon de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Il se décrocha enfin de ces lèvres si douce pour aller dans le coup de la jeune femme, la léchant, ma mordillant, lui faisant de délicats baiser. Naruto rejetait sa tête en arrière laissant à Sasuke une vue vraiment imprenable, mieux que maison avec vue sur la mer ! La sensualité de la jeune fille le fit frissonnait, pourtant cela se voyait, elle avait peur, aucun doute c'était sa première fois.

-Tu as peur ?

-Non.

Elle l'avait susurrer dans le creux de son oreille dans un souffle de désire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serais doux.

Il releva son torse restant assis sur la jeune fille sans pour autant y mettre tout son poids. Il enleva lentement chaque bouton de sa chemise pendant que Naruto suivait ces mouvement. Elle le voulait en elle, là maintenant et sa lenteur ne faisait que accentuer son désire, encore, encore et encore. Mais il s'obstinait à lui prodiguer la plus insoutenable des tortures n'allant pas plus vite allant même jusqu'à ralentire ses mouvement quand Naruto lui demandait de se dépêcher.

Naruto avait chaud, les joue rougie, rongeait par le désire le plus intense. Sa peau la brûlait à chaque fois que Sasuke avait le malheur de poser une main sur elle. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en redemander toujours plus. Elle était comme possédait par un démon. Un démon qui perturbait ses sens, ses sensations et ses sentiments.

Sasuke pendant qu'il se déshabillé avait passait son temps à regarder SA Naruto et il ne pouvait plus pensait, réfléchir ou même agire sans que cela est un rapport avec Naruto. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, il ne réfléchissait que à comment il pourrait faire pour être le plus doux possible et chacun de ses mouvement ne cessait de faire gémire Naruto. Il la déshabilla avec des gestes un peu plus rapide et maladroit après s'être mis à nue.

Naruto comprenait bien que Sasuke venait de se mettre à nue devant elle dans les deux sens du termes. Il avait les joues certainement aussi rouge que les siennes le souffle aussi court, pourtant lorsqu'elle l'avait emmené ici pour lui montrer sa « bouée de sauvetage » il ne semblait même pas épuisait. Lui aussi avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui brillait. Etait-ce l'amour.

Une fois qu'il furent tout les deux débarrassés de leur vêtements trop dérangeant pour la suite des évènements(_si vous voyez ce que je veut dire :) )_

Puis d'une voix douce il murmurer des mots à l'oreilles de Naruto, essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur de la pénétration.

Naruto avait la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert. Elle aurait voulut hurler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença de lent et petit mouvement de va vient. Il fit cela jusqu'à ce que la douleur de Naruto se dissipe quelque peu avant d'accélérer le mouvement.

Malgré la douleur, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'en demander encore, plus vite, plus fort, plus intense. Puis tout se déroula ainsi dans le plaisir partagée, les cris, les gémissement et les regard.

**Fin du Lemon^^**

Il s'était ensuite endormi dans les bras de l'autre en le serrant et en espérant que se ne soit pas un rêve et que si jamais s'en était un, alors jamais il ne voulaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre qu'il se termine pour se réveillé dans une réalité qu'il savait cauchemardesque.

Le lendemain quand Naruto se réveilla elle fut heureuse de voir que le brun était là, il la regardait tendrement lui offrant un petit sourire matinal car il avait encore la tête dans l'arrière train. Il ne cessait de caressait les longs cheveux blond de Naruto et de la regardait dans les yeux qu'elle gardait mi-clos à cause de la lumière aveuglante du matin. La prochaine fois, crac-crac ou pas crac-crac, elle n'oubliera pas de fermait les volet.

-Bonjour Na-ru-to.

Il s'était amusé à détacher les syllabes de son prénom et ce, le plus sensuellement possible. Un frisson parcourut alors l'être tout entier de Naruto.

-Bonjour, monsieur U-chi-wa.

Sale peste. Elle le chauffait de bon matin, c'était cruel. Il déposa sess lèvre sur les siennes et la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit pour que leur langue se fasse une petite chorégraphie. « M'accorderiez vous cette danse ? »

Lorsque Sasuke stoppa le baiser, Naruto plongea son regard dans le sien et dans un ton plus que sérieux elle entreprit de se jetait dans la cage au lion. Elle savait qu'elle avait des chance de ne jamais pouvoir se relever et que ses sentiment à elle étant sincère elle souffrirait plus du rejet que de se faire insultait par des abrutit qui prenait les orphelins pour des putes. Mais tant pis, c'est mieu que de se berçait d'illusion ridicule et de tombé de haut. Ne dit-on pas « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » ?

-Sasuke, es ce que tu m'aime ?

-Naruto, ma petite inculte chér…

Il sembla que la sonnette venait de retentir.

-Merde, mon rendez-vous !

Sasuke attrapa des vêtements au pif dans son armoires et les mit sur lui en toute hâte sous le regard interrogateur de Naruto. Sasuke descendit donc en bas(_non sans blague !)_ et Naruto s'habilla après avoir retrouver ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Quand elle descendit à son tour, elle vu Sasuke ne compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde avec quatre couettes qui était entrain de lui faire du rentre dedans. Ah bah il était beau Uchiwa, « toi le lundi, toi le mardi et toi quand je m'ennuis ! » c'est ça ?

Naruto le regarda et piqua une crise de jalousie devant cette pétasse qui la regardait de haut comme si elle était la reine et Naruto la sous merde qui la déranger plus qu'autre chose. Sasuke tentait de la retenir mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas vraiment lui adressant des insultes plus blessantes les une que les autres.

Sasuke l'attrapa ensuite par les épaules colla comme précédemment son front à celui de Naruto et lui expliqua le plus calmement du monde que se n'était que pour un entretient d'embauche pour le restaurant car lui n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper et que comme c'était un héritage de sa mère, il refusait de le vendre.

Naruto se calma, rouge de honte et attendit la fin de l'entretient entre Sasuke et l'autre pétasse sur le canapé en regardant une série télé japonaise, pour une fois que se n'était pas une série américaine !

Soudain elle sentit que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à ses cotés et avait passé son bras par dessus ses épaules.

-Bah alors ma petite Naruto… Jalouse.

-Oh ça va Sasuke, si c'était l'inverse j'aurais bien voulut t'y voir !

Sasuke sourit, c'était vrai que c'était pas le genre de chose qui faisait plaisir après une nuit aussi torride. Des frissons se firent sentirent quand il repensa à cette nuit.

-Oh faite Sasuke. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Sasuke sourit.

-Mais oui Naruto je t'aime et toi ?

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime mais… c'est pas ça que je te demande.

-Hm ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et Naruto rougit.

-C'est… c'est quoi une inculte ?

_**The end^^**_

* * *

Voilà un petit one shot tout ce qu'il y a de plus nul !^^

J'espère quand même que cela vous a plut^^

Surtout n'hésitait pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ou me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une pitite review pour me faire plaisir. Du moment que vous ne me mettez pas :

« Salut ta fic c'est trop de la merde, tu pourris le site. A+ » tout me va.^^

Pour les question je répondrais sur mon profil pour les anonyme et en PM pour les personnes qui sont inscrit… si on me laisse des review mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas gagné…

Bzou^^


End file.
